Bloody Hoofs
by Doc Gonzo
Summary: This is a different take on Cairne Bloodhoof's tragic death and the Events following that fateful Day. Featuring an much more involved Vol'jin and Bane, and a Thrall that actually cares more about the Horde and his Friends (That just happen to be the very Leaders of that Fraction), than playing Hero in a World that has far to many of them. Rated for blood, swearing,...


Bloody Hoofs

Haven't you ever wondert why no one did anything about Cairnes Death? He saw the signs of Garrosh Madness before anyone else. Sure Magata Grimmtotem put the poison on Hellscream (Also the Name of his Axe), and it is normal for weapons to be oiled before traditional Mak'gora. That still doesn't excuse it thought.

But the worst thing is Thrall, Vol'jin and Baine do NOTHING about it. I don't know if they just forgot that these characters used to be like brother to each other, and went through a hell-lot of shit together (for those how played the Wc3 campaign).

So this is my own take on those Events. I hope I kept them somewhat in character. Let me know what you think^^.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eye Opener

A soft breeze blew across the lush green planes that made up most of the Homeland of the Horde, Nagrand. Siting atop a huge stone monolith, and feeling the wind play with the long strands of his black hair, Thrall sighed and got on his feet as he finished his meditation session.

Some who he couldn't get himself to focus on his Shaman training today. The Spirits seemed more distant than usual, and refused him their aid. Turning his blue eyes to the sky, his thought's wander back to Garrosh and the Horde. He wasn't as sure anymore that Garrosh was the right decision for the Warchief. Sure, he had shown amazing talent in both Tactics and Leadership. But politics were a completely different matter than waging war, and require a clam and collected Mind.

He had considered giving the Position to Vol'jin or Cairne, but they all ready had enough Responsibilities of their own. So in the end, Garrosh had been the best one for the position, still thou-

-"Are you just gonna stand up there all day staring at the sky, Go'el?!" a gruff but clearly feminin voice shouted up at him. Turning his gaze downward, Thrall saw Aggra, his Shaman Trainer, standing at the bottom of the Monolith with her hands at her hips, her crimson hair swaying in the wind.

Not bothering to answer to her, he focused his mind on the Elements again, and called upon the Sky Spirits to aid him. Without a trace of fear, he took a step of the Stone tower, and started to slowly descend toward the ground. "Took ya long enough" the Mag'har grunted, tapping her foot on the ground in an annoyed fashion. "I'm so sorry, my Lady" Thrall retored in an teasing fashion, and flashed a grin, showing his tusks off. Aggra just narrowed her eyes slightly, clearly not understanding the human custom. Shaking it off, Aggra continued "Anyway, we should head back home for today, your not getting anything done with your Head in the Clouds" she joked.

"I guess your right. Sorry, I just can't seem to get my mind to focus today" Thrall retorted and rubbed the back of his head. Aggra just gave him a blank look, huffed and started walking in the direction of her home.

Thrall just rolled his eyes and started after her. The sun began to sink by the time they arrived at the medium siced Cottage, Aggra and his Grandmother called there home. The ancient woman had long ago lost the strength to do much on her own, and Aggra was taking care of her, but her mind was still as sharp as an any Blade.

Aggra was just about to open the door, but the Sound of running footsteps, or rather Hoofs, stopped her. Turning around and facing the small road that led up to her home, she was met with the large form of an male Tauren, making his way up the road, the sun sinking behind his back. Looking over to Go'el, she noticed his increasing frown, and his clenched fists. 'This can't be something good' she thought to herself.

With one last step the large Tauren came to a stop right in front of Thrall, and brought his hand to his chest in an oricish salute. "Trom'ka Warchief!" I have an important message for you! The messanger stated out of breath, and pulled a crumpled envelope from his vest, and held it out to him.

"Trom'ka Tauren, but I am not your Warchief anymore" Thrall said, as he took the message. "Sorry...uhhhh, War-Thrall, Sir, Force of habit"

"It's quite alright, you are dismissed, get yourself something to eat, and rest" Thrall grunted. The messanger saluted again and wordlessly made his way down the small street again. Slowly Thrall let his gaze drop from the sinking Sun to the sealed message, it had the Sign of Orgrimmar on it. A message so soon. This couldn't mean anything good.

"Youre not gonna open that, Go'el?" Aggra asked with an raised Eyebrow. Rolling his Eyes, Thrall tore the Envelope open, and pulled the letter out.

Aggra watched his eyes widen, as his pupils frantically flew across the paper. "This...This can't be..." Thrall chokes out, and she sees his eyes begin to fill with water. Alarmed by this, because shes never even heard of the great Warchief getting close to tears, she moves to his side and puts a hand on his Shoulder.

Go'el doesn't even seem to notice her at all, totally lost in his own thoughts. "No...how...how could I let this happen?", a choked sob suddenly escapes his mouth, and the letter slips from his trembling hands as he himself breaks to his knees and strikes the ground in total frustration, the earth splitting under the force of his strikes.

Aggra herself, feels totally lost with the situation. She had never been good at comforting people. Standing helplessly over Thrall, tears now running down his face freely, Go'el throws his head back in an feral scream , and he starts punching the ground again, chanting cursewords in at least 3 different Languages. The air around him seems to radiate with his anger.

"You've gotta clam down, Go'el. Youre loosing the grasp on your Elemental Control." Aggra points out and narrows her eyes in worry. Go'el doesn't even seem to hear her. Totally lost in his grief. This isen't good. If he totally loses it, that is. She's a strong shaman in her own right, but the former Warchief of the Horde is an an completely other League. His fury could drive the already furious Elementals of Outland into an open cataclysm.

Not knowing what else to do, Aggra moves around the shaking form of her pupil, and takes the now tear stained letter of the ground.

After the first few words, she begins to understand what sent Go'el of like that...

* * *

Dear Ass-chief,

I hope you get this message as fast a possible, mon. Because shit back here is sure as hell coming down. I have to cut this short, were meeting with the Council of Elders any moment now. And in don't like to keep them waiting.

Cairne is _Dead_. Because of your so called "Successor" Garrosh. I don't have time to tell you the hole story. You'll have to do with the short version for now. There were some Negotiations with the Circle of Cenarius, that Cairne took part of, an apparently they got ambushed by a group of Orcs while the held a Meeting in Ashenvale. This isen't the first hate-crime, as you very-well know. But they held the council in their animal forms. Nobody should have know of the meeting.

Most of the attendants got killed, but Cairne managed to escape. He suspected Garrosh as the the one Responsible for the Attacks. He had shown himself unsupportive of the Negotiations with the Nightelfs, and had even orderd Cairne to stop the meetings. The old bull wouldn't listen of course...

Fourios, Cairne stormed Gromasch Hold, and challenged Garrosh to an Mak'gora, mon. A traditional one. To the death. BUT THAT WEAK SNIVELLING SON OF A TRAITOR, didn't even have it in him to fight fair. Hellscream was coated in deadly _Venom_. Cairne stood no chance. I have to control myself not to go in there and stuff that war-axe so far up his pompus Ass that even his father would feel it.

We need you back here, brother. There will be none of your people left to safe if you don't get back here an help your People Thrall, because right now you have abandoned them. Everything we worked so hard to build, and that damn Upstart is about to ruin it all for good. He brought us closer to an all out War in this short time then you in your entire regin.

I have never seen the taurens in such an uproar. Some of them are even calling for War. I can't do this alone Thrall. Hurry.

Aka'Magosch, Brother

Vol'jin

* * *

As she looks up from the dreadful message. She sees that Go'el is on his feet again. His pained is expression gone, face set into an grim scowl. Energy is cracking all around him. The amount of elemental Power is tremendous. He takes to steps towards me, and set's his heavy hand on my shoulder. "Aggra, I have to go back" he states in the most determind tone I have heard from him so far. "I'm sorry I lost controll like that...it's just that..." he trails off.

"He was very dear to you? This Cairne?" She asks in a quiet voice. "He was one of the first people I met, when I came to Kalimdor. Back then I was just a hot-headed Fool, how had to lead his people one his own. I still remember the first time I meet him, we were fighting centaurs, or quilboars, I don't really know any more, and then he just burst through the treeline, and charged right into battle. His clam and collected mind saved me more then once. He practically build the Horde with Vol'jin and me. And now,-" He stops for a moment and clenches his fists again "-hes gone, and it's all my fault".

"Go...'el, don't be so hard on yourself" she tries to comfort him.

He just shakes his head in a dismissiv gesture. "Where is the next Portal to Orgrimmar Aggra? I need to be back there as fast as possible. I will return for my training afterwards, if you'll still have me. I am sorry. But this is something I need to do" he states with such determination, that I can't help but nod.

"I understand Go'el, I know how it is to lose someone. The next portal is in Shattrath, it'll take you about a Day to get there by Wolf."

Looking deep into her eyes, he states "Thank you Aggra, I will return." With that he takes off in an fast sprint, down the road towards the small village, where his Wolf would be waiting for him.

Looking after him she can't help but wish him good Luck.


End file.
